1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to filters, and more particularly to a low-pass filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Filters are necessary high frequency components of wireless network devices and configured for isolating different frequencies, namely, passing some frequencies and stop the other. Without a filter, a wireless network device with the double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM) has electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore, most of such wireless network devices has some components for reducing noise and filtering EMI or has some little capacitors for filtering so as to filter higher harmonics over 1.4 GHz and improve electromagnetic compatibility.
However, the filtering effect of those components or capacitors is greatly influenced by the manufacture of those wireless network devices. Thus, a need exists to overcome the limitations described.